A Jungle Adventure
by Dede42
Summary: Dr. Whooves and Derpy are on their way back to Ponyville when they accidentally end up in the jungle, and they go on an adventure with Timon and Pumbaa instead.
1. Chapter 1: UNPLANNED TRIP

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: A Jungle Adventure

A/N: (Sunrise Blossom and Twilight Sparkle supervise as Timon and Pumbaa clean up the mess in the writers studio when Fluttershy arrives.)

Fluttershy: (sees the mess) Oh my, what happen in here?

Sunrise Blossom: Timon and Pumbaa wanted to help write a new Dr. Whooves story while Dede42 was on break during the weekend, and she found them here with this mess.

Fluttershy: That's terrible. Where's Dede42?

Twilight Sparkle: Resting up since seeing the mess gave the poor girl a headache.

Fluttershy: Poor thing. (she turns to the meerkat and the warthog) I hope you two have learned an important lesson about how you treat the property of others.

Timon: We have learned a lesson, and we know to let Dede42 to write the stories since it's really hard.

Pumbaa: I think Fluttershy meant that we should've asked permission instead of trying to do it ourselves, and we wouldn't have this mess if we had asked.

Fluttershy: That's right, Pumbaa. Now, I'll go check on Dede42 while you finish up in here.

Timon: But-

Fluttershy: Don't make me use the _stare_ on you.

Timon: (gulps) Yes, ma'am! (he quickly goes back to work and Pumbaa winks at the yellow pegasus before returning to work, too.)

Sunrise Blossom: Good job, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Thanks. (she leaves to check on Dede42.)

Twilight Sparkle: Ok, remember to put the papers in their right folders…

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_ or _Timon and Pumbaa_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: UNPLANNED TRIP**

In the Time Vortex, the TARDIS was spinning about as it headed back toward Ponyville. Inside, Dr. Whooves was showing Derpy how to operate some of the controls in order to see if she could learn how to fly the time machine, and so far she was doing a pretty good job of it.

"I think the TARDIS likes you, my friend," the Time Lord commented, watching as the pegasus piloted the time machine with only a few mistakes that he easily corrected. "Easy there, don't want to accidentally crash into the late 1930s, particularly 1938 since there's enough temporal damage there as it is." (A/N: See the Doctor Who episode _The Angels Take Manhattan_ if you want to know what he meant by temporal damage.)

Derpy smiled and was about to tell him how much fun she was having when the TARDIS suddenly shook, nearly knocking them both down, and they clung to the console as the time machine shook a second time, more violently then before. "What did I do?!"

"It isn't you, Derpy!" Dr. Whooves called out as a church-like bell sound began echoing around the console room as the lightning shifted from blue to red. "That's the Cloister Bell! We're in danger! Hang on!" And they both screamed in terror.

The TARDIS fell through the Time Vortex with the two ponies being unaware that beams of energy were hitting the time machine, causing it to fall out of control, and the beams were coming from another time machine some distance away.

* * *

Inside the other time machine, the figure from before was watching with grim pleasure as the TARDIS fell through the Time Vortex on the view screen. _'I know I've told Professor Ratigan to be patient, but this was an opportunity I just couldn't pass up. Enjoy your_ trip _, Little Honor.'_

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the jungle and Timon and Pumbaa were relaxing after a big breakfast of various bugs, worms, and grubs. After failing to figure out how that hole that led to the Arctic ended up under Pride Rock, even with the help of Tigger from the Hundred Ace Woods, they decided to worry about it later.

"So, Pumbaa, what should we do today?" Timon asked after burping. "It's your choice."

"How about one of our virtual safari trips?" Pumbaa suggested. "It'd been a while since we went on one of those, and we could take the boat instead of the jeep."

Timon wasn't so sure since the last time they went on one of the virtual safari trips, they had ended up falling down that hole under Pride Rock into the Arctic with its' lack of artwork. "I don't know," he said uncertainly. "We still haven't figured out why it keeps having us crash like that you know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Pumbaa agreed with a glum expression. "Well, how about we go swim- what's that noise?"

Timon sat up and cocked one ear, hearing a very faint whistling noise that was gradually growing louder. "I'm not entirely sure," he admitted and then looked upward. "Run!" he screamed and both he and the warthog bolted in different directions, for falling out of the sky was a burning object.

The meerkat and the warthog both ended up diving into the nearby pool of water. Seconds later, the burning object landed in the area they had been relaxing in with a very loud _BANG!_ Timon and Pumbaa resurfaced and winced at the sight of smoke and flames.

"Come on, we better put out those flames before it spreads to the whole jungle," Timon suggested and, working together, they made makeshift bowls out of vines and used them to toss water onto the flames until they were completely out. "Well – that – takes care of – the flames," he coughed, trying to wave away the smoke in order to see what the object was. "Can't – say the – same for – the smoke-"

"Maybe we – can – wave – big leaves – and – blow – away the – smoke," Pumbaa suggested, also coughing on the smoke and pulled down a pair of large leaves, and began waving them frantically at the smoke.

Much to Timon's surprise, Pumbaa's idea was working and the smoke was being blown away. The meerkat also grabbed a leaf and joined his friend in getting rid of the smoke, and when the worst of it was gone, they were surprised to see partly buried in the ground at an angle was a certain tall blue box. "Holy- is that the TARDIS thingy?"

"I think it is," said Pumbaa, also surprised to see the blue box since it'd only been a few weeks since the incident in the Pride Lands with the Petalites. Putting down the leaves, he moved toward the door and raised a hoof to knock.

"Whoa!" Timon ran forward and stopped his friend. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Knocking."

Timon sighed. "Pumbaa, just because this _looks_ like the TARDIS, doesn't mean that it _is_ the TARDIS," he pointed out. "For all we know it could be one of the evil Time Lords that Derpy mentioned. Like that Master person, or even the Rani gal."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," said Pumbaa, flushing. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, old-" Timon began when the door started creaking open, and he yelped. "Run, Pumbaa, run!" And they both dove behind a large rock.

As the door creaked open, billowing black smoke came pouring out, and two figures came staggering out, coughing, and as the worst of the smoke cleared, the figures were revealed to be Dr. Whooves and Derpy. The Time Lord made sure that the pegasus was a safe distance away, and then he hurried back to the TARDIS, where he yelled inside. "Extractor fans on!" He blinked when the fans came on and began sucking away the smoke. "Oh, that works."

"Doc, what happen?" Derpy asked, having coughed the worst of the smoke out of her lungs, but her voice was still a bit raspy. "Why did we crash?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Derpy," Dr. Whooves admitted, sitting down next to her. "And until the TARDIS can repair herself, we'll be stuck here for a while. Wherever here is," he added, looking around at the jungle. "Seems like a jungle of some kind."

"It's a pretty jungle," Derpy remarked and started when she heard nearby rustling in the bushes. "Doc, there's something here!"

The Time Lord stood and positioned himself in front of her. "Stay behind me," he advised, getting out his sonic screwdriver and aiming it. "I don't know who or _what_ you are, but I should ware that I am – well, that – I am _armed!_ "

There was more rustling and then Timon and Pumbaa left their hiding place. "Don't shoot, it's us."

Dr. Whooves lowered his sonic screwdriver with a relieved expression and didn't object when Derpy ran around him to hug the warthog and the meerkat. "Timon, Pumbaa, good to see both of you chaps," he remarked. "So, we've ended up the Pride Lands?" he guessed, putting away his device.

"Actually, the Pride Lands are a few days that way," Timon corrected after finishing the hug, and pointed to the east. "So, what brings you here and why did you fall out of the sky like that?"

"That is an excellent question, Timon," the Time Lord agreed. "Unfortunately, I'm not entirely sure of what happen since there isn't a whole lot that could knock the TARDIS out of the Time Vortex like that."

"Well, since you both are here, want to hang out?" Pumbaa asked hopefully.

Derpy looked at the Time Lord with an equally hopeful expression. "Can we spend some time here, Doc?"

Dr. Whooves glanced at the TARDIS, peering through the still open door and then nodded. "Of course," he agreed, locking up the door. "The TARDIS needs time to repair itself, so we might as well spend some time exploring and such."

"Yay!"

* * *

A/N: Here's the first chapter and I hope you will enjoy it, Roleplayer48. Thank you for being patient. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: VIRTUAL TRIPS

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: A Jungle Adventure

A/N: Fluttershy here to present you with the next chapter of _A Jungle Adventure_ , and Dede42 hopes you all will continue to enjoy it. See you all the next day since Dede42 will be at work tomorrow at the movie theater.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_ or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: VIRTUAL TRIPS**

In a different part of the jungle, a slender, muscular man, fair skin, black hair, pink nose, shaven face with a long and thin black mustache, big chest, and tiny legs was wearing a light blue shirt with a red scarf, black pants, and black boots. He was Culinary Quint from Paris, France, and he was on a mission.

A few years ago, Culinary Quint once had a successful restaurant at the top of the Eiffel Tower, and he had intended to cook a sail that had been brought overseas. However, a certain meerkat and a certain warthog had foiled his plans, and he ended up losing his restaurant in order to pay for damages to the museum. It took some time, but he managed to locate where the two animals lived, and now he was going to get his revenge.

"After today, I, Culinary Quint," said Culinary Quint with a thick French accent, "I will have _my_ revenge on thee animals that ruined my _life!_ " He picked up a rifle that he swung over one shoulder and went into the jungle to search for his prey with a map that he'd been promised would help him find the area that his prey were usually located.

* * *

Culinary Quint made his way through the jungle, following the map and a compass, and during that first hour he found himself going around in circles because his compass wasn't working. He threw it down in frustration, and so he tried to follow the map itself. This time, he was certain he was making progress, and when he reached a ravine that was on the map, he decided to take a break before resuming.

' _I will find you_ both _,'_ he thought smugly, sitting down on a rock to eat his lunch, and the next thing he knew, a parrot flew by and swiped his sandwich. "Hey! Come back here with my sandwich, you blasted bird you!" And he chased after it through the jungle, losing his map in the process. "La crate…no!"

* * *

Unaware of who was in the jungle, Timon and Pumbaa were giving Dr. Whooves and Derpy a tour of their favorite parts of the jungle, including the best spots to find tasty bugs, and they weren't too surprise when the two ponies politely declined the offer of bugs, having seen Sunrise Blossom politely decline eating bugs, too.

"And here is our favorite swimming hole," Timon said proudly, gesturing to the large body of water that was fed by a waterfall. "After all the walking around we've been doing, I could use a dip." He then leapt off the edge, curled into a ball, and landed in the water with a splash. "Wahoo!"

Pumbaa went next by grabbing a vine with his teeth, swung out over the water, and he let go, falling into the water with a splash that almost tossed the meerkat out. "Yippe!"

Dr. Whooves wasn't so sure if this was a good idea, but before he could say so, Derpy ran past him, leapt into the air, and she cannonballed into the water, splashing the warthog and the meerkat. "Weeee!"

Shaking his head, the Time Lord set aside his sonic screwdriver in a spot so that it wouldn't get wet, and he ran forward. Leaping off the edge, he dove headfirst into the water. "Geronimo!" He resurfaced and soon found himself in the middle of a water fight with his friends.

* * *

After having fun in the swimming hole and relaxing in a nearby hot spring, which Timon had the Time Lord do a scan of to be sure that it was a real hot spring, Timon and Pumbaa lead the two ponies through the jungle until they reached an area that was a wide open space with jeep next to a path, a boat next to the river, some kind of rail leading to a massive box with a sunrise painted on the front, and a platform where you can board a waiting elephant with a basket on her back.

"And this is where we take our virtual safari tours," said Pumbaa proudly. "And as you can see, there are four different rides you can choose from."

"Ooh, you both told me about these rides," said Derpy, looking at them with interest. "But, doesn't these rides usually end with you both getting hurt?"

This got Dr. Whooves' attention. "How so?" he inquired.

Timon laughed nervously. "Uh, well, I guess we best show you," he said uneasily. "So, heh, which ride do you want to try first?"

The Time Lord eyed the rides and sighed when he realized that Derpy had already climbed into the jeep and was making driving noises as she turned the steering wheel. "I guess we will be taking the jeep tour first," he remarked, going over to the jeep and climbed aboard with Timon and Pumbaa getting into the front while the pegasus joined him in the back seat.

"All right," said the meerkat, turning the key and starting the engine. "Time for a safari trip!" And he drove down the trail.

* * *

Two hours later, there was the sound of screams and crashing noises. Followed by silence that lasted until there was the rumbling of a faulty engine, and the jeep returned with Timon having a death grip on the steering wheel, Pumbaa was hanging halfway out with an ill expression on his face, Derpy was upside with her tail in the air, and Dr. Whooves was clinging to the back of the jeep.

"Worst. Ride. _Ever!_ " the Time Lord moaned and when the jeep returned to the starting point, he toppled to the ground, staring up at the sky. "Not even the TARDIS going haywire gets _that_ bad." He got up and helped extract Derpy out of the back seat, which wasn't easy while Timon worked on prying his paws off the steering wheel, and Pumbaa disappeared into the nearby bushes, making loud retching sounds. "Is it _always_ that bad?" he demanded once the pegasus was freed and back on the ground.

"Just about every time, although the last time we went on one of our rides, we somehow ended up on the top of Pride Rock and we ended up falling through this hole at the bottom of the place and ended up sliding through these arctic caves for some strange reason," the meerkat explained. "No idea how _those_ came to be there."

"Arctic caves? Really?" Derpy asked. "Where do they lead?"

Timon shrugged as the warthog, no longer looking ill, rejoined them. "No idea, haven't dare taken that particular ride since I took my ma and uncle on it after we got the ride built."

Dr. Whooves eyed the other three rides. "And which of these rides were you using to reach these caves?" he inquired, interested since there wasn't any possible way that he knew of to get from Africa to caves in the Arctic.

"It's that one," Pumbaa answered, pointing to the rail that lead to the massive box with the sunrise painted on the front.

"Then, that is the ride we should go on next," the Time Lord decided. "Lead the way gentlemen."

Timon and Pumbaa exchanged uncertain looks, but they did lead the way to the rail, where the meerkat pushed a button that got the system running, and a cart that was shaped like a wildebeest pulled up next to them. They boarded the cart with Timon and Pumbaa in the front and the ponies in the back. "Here we go."

The cart rumbled forward, going down the rail, and when the doors on the front of the box opened, they went inside, disappearing into the darkness as the doors shut behind them.

* * *

In a different part of the jungle, Culinary Quint was still chasing at the parrot and trying to get his sandwich back, when he tripped on a rock, and went tumbling down a hillside and into a dark hole.

"Wahh!" he screamed like a girl as he slid through a long, twisting tunnel until he shot out into a large open space, and he landed on the rocky ground _hard_. "Aie," he groaned, pushing himself up and found himself in a large cavern that had strange glowing and pulsing webbing hanging on the walls. "What tis this place?"

"Currently my home," said a formal male voice and a tall thin man appeared before the French man. He was dressed in a Victorian black suit with a top hat that was also black, and a cane. He had longish brown hair, brown eyes, and his expression was cold, void of any and all emotion. "Welcome, Culinary Quint."

Culinary Quint stood up and dusted himself off. "You know of me, sir?"

"Indeed, and I know of your desire for revenge," said the Victorian man. "I, too, seek revenge on one who has ruined my plans one too many times. And if you and I help each other, we both can get rid of the ones who ruined our lives."

This got Culinary Quint's attention. "I'm listening."

"Excellent."

* * *

A/N: Who is the mysterious man that Culinary Quint is talking to? And what does he have planned for our heroes? See you all Thursday! ;) R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: ENTERING THE ICE CAVES

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: A Jungle Adventure

A/N: Fluttershy here and I do wish that I had treated the CMCs differently in _Stare Master_ , but I wasn't use to working with fillies at the time.

Scootaloo: It's all right, Fluttershy, you were doing your best and we really should've known better.

Apple Bloom: Yeah, we were _so_ hyper that we didn't think of the consequences of our actions.

Sweetie Belle: We're _really_ sorry that we broke your table, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: It's ok, girls, we all made mistakes, and it all worked out in the end.

Timon: Ha! Still doesn't help that you used the _stare_ on me and Pumbaa yesterday.

Fluttershy: As I told Rarity, I don't always have control over the _stare_ , and I had to use it since you were being so stubborn, Timon.

Timon: What can I say? I have a stubborn streak.

Pumbaa: Timon, there are times when being stubborn is a good thing, but not when it comes to making a mistake that you and I made.

Timon: Whose side are you on, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: Uh…

Fluttershy: Now, now, no fighting you two. How about we all go find Pinkie Pie and see if she's made cupcakes?

CMC, Timon, and Pumbaa: Yay!

Fluttershy: (turns to the camera as the group goes outside) Roleplayer48, I'm sorry if Rarity and I were overly rude to the girls in the last chapter, and I hope you can forgive me, too. See you Thursday! Bye! (she also leaves.)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: ENTERING THE ICE CAVES**

Meanwhile at the Lion King Pride Lands Adventure, the ride was going fairly smoothly for a change, much to the surprise of Timon and Pumbaa, and Derpy was enjoying the ride while Dr. Whooves was mildly disappointed since nothing was happening that could get them to the strange ice caves.

"Oh, these are pretty," Derpy commented as they entered the part of the ride that was filled with singing and dancing robotic bugs that were doing the song _"It's a Small World"_. "Don't you think so, Doc?"

"Oh it's very grand," Dr. Whooves agreed with an annoyed expression on his face, "and now I'll have that infernal song stuck in my head for the rest of the day I expect." (A/N: I'm not a fan of that song either. Eck!)

The cart was making a turn at a pair of large and waving green caterpillars when it jammed, almost knocking the group out of their seats, and it started making a grinding sound as it tried to complete the turn.

"Uh oh," said Timon, "this is what happen last time, too. We got jammed and then everything went crazy when Pumbaa here pushed the wrong button."

"I said I was sorry," Pumbaa protested, hurt. "It's not my fault that I don't know how to read or spell words right."

While the meerkat was reassuring the warthog, the Time Lord examined the control panel to see if he could get them moving again. "Hmm, now where is the emergency button?"

"Ooh, here's pretty red button," said Derpy and she pushed it with her hoof before they could stop her. The next thing they all knew, the cart was speeding down the route at neck-breaking speed. "Weeeee!"

" _AAAAHHHH!_ " Timon, Pumbaa, and Dr. Whooves all screamed as the cart blasted through the back wall, and they ended up taking a wild ride through the Pride Lands, which shouldn't have been possible, but it was.

* * *

After a lot of twists, turns, zipping through the elephant graveyard, where they had almost been attacked by hyenas, and through the meerkat tunnels, the cart was now zooming up the back of Pride Rock, where it came to a tilting stop on the top.

"Oh my – that – that was unexpected," Dr. Whooves gasped, grateful that they'd stopped, but he wasn't sure of how stable their current location was. "Now, I suggest that we don't make any sudden move-"

"That was _fun!_ " Derpy cheered, waving her forelegs around and the cart started tilting forward. "Um, Doc…"

The Time Lord was alarmed when the cart continued tipping forward so that he could see a great big hole far below, and it clearly didn't belong outside the entrance to the inner caves of Pride Rock. "Great whickering stallions!" he yelped. "Hang on!" And they plunged over the side, falling toward the hole, screaming once again.

" _AAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ "

The cart shot into the hole, falling and sliding through a dark tunnel, which opened into a series of ice caves. Thinking quickly, Dr. Whooves pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and he used it to take control of the console. After some jiggery pokery, he managed to get the cart to stop in the middle of one of the caves.

"Brrr! It's freezing in here!" Timon yelped, shivering violently. "Let's get out of this place."

"After I have had a look around," said the Time Lord, hopping out of the cart, sliding a little on the ice, and he began scanning the area. "Hmm, this is most curious."

Derpy got out of the cart and Timon hopped onto her back while Pumbaa chose to remain in the cart since he didn't trust himself to stay on his hooves due some bad experiences in the past on some of his and Timon's adventures. "What is it, Doc?"

"According to these readings, we're still in the Prides Lands," Dr. Whooves informed them, frowning. "Only now we're very deep underground, which shouldn't be possible, but somehow these caves do exist. Very curious indeed."

"So, we're not in the arctic?" Pumbaa asked, pulling out a blanket from somewhere and wrapped himself in it to keep warm.

The Time Lord shook his head. "No, we're still in Africa," he confirmed, doing more scans. "But _something_ put these caves here for some reason, and I'm determine to find out why, especially if what made the ice caves also forced the TARDIS out of the Time Vortex."

Unknown to the group, they were being watched by a large and slim brown furry creature with black claws, yellow teeth, and green eyes. It watched the group from inside one of the ice cave openings, and as it watched, it transmitted everything it was seeing and hearing to another source.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other cave, Culinary Quint was cackling about what he was going to do to the meerkat and the warthog when he got his hands on them. The Victorian man, who had insisted on being called Dr. Simeon, was ignoring the French man and was receiving the transmission from the furry creature.

' _Perfect,'_ Walter Simeon thought as the images from the transmission played through his mind. Once upon a time, he had been known as Dr. Walter Simeon, head of the Great Intelligence Institute in the old days of Equestria until he had been defeated by a certain pony and his body taken over by the Great Intelligence, which had previously been on Earth, trying to take it over, and a plan to take out that world had failed, even with a human version of Simeon helping it. _'Now, I will have the revenge I failed to have when I entered your time stream all those eons ago.'_

Simeon sent a silent command to the creature and turned his attention to Culinary Quint, who was raving about how he was going to force the meerkat and the warthog to watch him boil an entire pot of snails for what they did to him. "Enough!" he snapped and the French man stopped with a startled expression on his face. "My agents in the field have informed me that they know where the animals you seek and the ones I seek are currently located," he announced. "Come with me, and we both shall have our revenge," he added, presenting the French man with a fur coat that was mostly brown but with hints of white.

Culinary Quint eagerly put the fur coat on, snatched up his rifle, and followed Simeon. _'Soon, very_ soon _!'_

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, jumbo! See you all Thursday! Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: ATTACK OF THE YETI

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: A Jungle Adventure

A/N: Fluttershy here, and I hope that I _never_ have to go on that ride again! I admit it was fun at first, but something is seriously wrong with it. Anyhow, here's the next chapter of the latest Dr. Hooves' adventure.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: ATTACK OF THE YETI**

Meanwhile in the ice caves, Dr. Whooves was still taking scans while Pumbaa sat huddle in the cart and wishing that he had something to eat since it'd been hours since the big breakfast, and Derpy was flying around with Timon on her back in an effort to not be bored and stay warm as much as possible.

"How many caves are there?" Derpy wondered, hovering so that she could peer into one of the openings.

"Don't know, don't care," Timon complained, also wrapped up in a blanket that he'd gotten from somewhere. "I just wanna get out of here and find someplace warm. Doctor, how much longer?"

The Time Lord ignored the meerkat, his focus on the readings he was getting from his sonic screwdriver, and it was how eerie the readings were. "It's as cold as the caves in the Himalayas," he muttered. "Himalayas, Tibet… oh no!" he moaned, realizing what this meant and he ran back toward the cart, slipping and sliding on the ice. "Back into the cart now! Hurry!"

Dr. Whooves jumped into the cart, nudging the warthog into the back seat as Derpy landed next to him, and Timon slid into the backseat. "I know what created these caves, and we need to get out of here," he said, making quick repairs to the console and he hit the start button.

The cart began to turn around so that they could go back the way they had come, a route that the Time Lord had memorized, and it started sliding forward – when the creature stepped out to block their way.

" _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_ " Derpy, Timon, and Pumbaa screamed in terror at the sight of the creature. "What is that thing?!"

"A Yeti," Dr. Whooves growled, glaring at the Mark II of the creature that he'd hadn't seen since the incident in the London Underground so many years ago. "Hang on!" Operating the controls on the console, he turned the cart around, and he shot through one of the other openings. "Allons-y!" And his three friends all screamed.

" _AAAHHH!_ "

" _WEEEEEE!_ "

" _MOMMY!_ "

* * *

Dr. Whooves drove the cart through the cave system, which wasn't easy with the ice and with Yetis popping up whenever it looked like he'd found a way back to the surface, but he was managing to keep them upright. The moment he saw those readings, he'd realized _who_ was responsible for the ice caves and seeing the Yeti just proved his worst fears.

' _It just_ had _to resurface,'_ the Time Lord thought. _'After_ all _this time, it had to resurface and target my friends_ again _.'_ He hadn't forgotten the last time he'd had an encounter with this particular entity, and that experience nearly cost him everything. Not this time, no, _this time_ he was going to end this fight once and for all.

"Incoming!" Timon shrieked when a Yeti appeared ahead of them, its claws were glowing, and something white was starting to form.

Dr. Whooves yanked on the controls, shooting into a different opening as the white stuff shot out with a crackling sound, just barely missing the cart. He looked back and saw that the web-like substance was growing, glowing, and filling the opening. "That was close," he muttered, focusing on driving and finding a way out.

"Doc, what was that stuff?" Pumbaa asked, also glancing back at the covered opening. "It looked like webbing."

"It's a form of living webbing," the Time Lord answered, zooming through the caves, uneasy since there weren't any other Yetis around, and that probably meant they were heading into trap. "We best avoid it or else we're goners."

Timon didn't like the sound of that. "Goners? How?"

"Goners in the sense that you would sleep forever," Dr. Whooves answered crisply, agreeing with their horrified expressions. "But rest assure that I won't let us get caught in that stuff," he added.

Despite the danger, Derpy was enjoying the ride, but her eyes did straighten and widened with horror when she saw what was ahead. "Doc, look out!"

The Time Lord's eyes also widened with alarm when he saw the waiting Yeti and he yanked on the controls. Unfortunately this caused the cart to go skidding across the ice, went into a tailspin, and then it got launched into the air by an ice ramp.

The group screamed and clung to each other as the cart flew through the air and through a large opening that was being filled with the living web. It shot through and crashed to the ground.

Groaning, Dr. Whooves sat up, rubbing his sore head when he heard a crackling sound. He looked at the cart and was alarmed to see that the living web was starting to crawl over it since some of the webbing had gotten on it moments before. "Move!" he shouted, grabbing his three friends, and he managed to get them to safety while the living web completely entombed the cart, putting out the smoke and flames that'd been rising from it. "That was close."

"Uh, Doctor, how'd we gonna get out of here?" Timon asked uneasily, looking around the massive cave that didn't have any other openings, save for the one in the roof high above them. "I don't know if you can fly us all out at once, Derpy," he added.

Derpy also looked up at the opening and gulped. She wasn't the strongest flyer and she had a hard enough time carrying the Time Lord back in London. "He has a point, Doc."

"It doesn't matter since you four are not going _anywhere_ ," said a cold voice, and the group turned to find Walter Simeon and Culinary Quint standing behind them. "You won't be going _anywhere_ ever again."

* * *

A/N: The Yeti were first introduced in the Classic Doctor Who Episodes _The Abominable Snowmen_ , and they returned in _The Web of Fear_. A yeti also showed up in the Classic Doctor Who Episode _The Five Doctors_. R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: AN OLD ENEMY

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: A Jungle Adventure

A/N: Fluttershy here to post this next chapter. Dede42 helped us get the boat back through the door so it should be returning to the jungle soon. Dede42 has left for the library to do some research for future Dr. Whooves stories, and I know that I probably shouldn't have scolded the CMCs like that, but I was worried about them being hurt by the You-Know-Who since it had already hurt poor Twilight and my chicken.

Sunrise Blossom: With tomorrow being Saturday, Dede42 will be on break again until Monday. So, instead of being bored this weekend, Roleplayer48, how about I join you in watching some fun Disney movies and shows we both like? I'll be joining you soon.

Fluttershy: That does sound like fun. Can I come.

Sunrise Blossom: Sure! (and they both go through the door together.)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: AN OLD ENEMY**

Dr. Whooves glared at the two men while Derpy, Timon, and Pumbaa scurried behind him for safety when the Yeti also appeared in the cave from hidden locations. "Identify yourself," he demanded, for he didn't recognize the man in the fur coat with the rifle, but if he was right about the man who had spoken, then that meant his worst fears were coming true.

"I am Culinary Quint," said the man with the rifle, his French accent was strong. "And I am here to take my revenge on that meerkat _and_ the warthog."

"Do you know this person?" Derpy asked Timon and Pumbaa, who were staring at him with horror.

The meerkat nodded uneasily. "He's a French chef that Pumbaa and I crossed paths with once when he tried to cook a friend of ours, a snail named Speedy who has the most _amazing_ singing voice."

"Why is he here and whose that other guy?" the warthog wondered, scared.

Culinary Quint advanced toward them with a mad smile on his face. "Now mes délicieuses friandises," he cackled, raising the rifle, "you both – you both-" he yawned, suddenly feeling warm and sleepy, and his eyes started to droop. "- you both – you both will have to-" he yawned again and the rifle slipped out of his hands onto the ground as he fell into a deep sleep and began snoring.

"Uh, Doc, what just happen?" Derpy asked.

"I have no- Great whickering stallions!" the Time Lord yelped with alarm. The fur coat was moving and shifting, and soon it was completely covering the sleeping man, transforming him into a Yeti. "What have you _done_ to him?!"

"Don't worry, Culinary Quint is still alive," Simeon assured the animals. "He will merely sleep while being my servant at the same time."

"Who _are_ you?" Timon demanded, moving from behind the Time Lord. "And _why_ are you doing all of this?"

Simeon smiled coldly. "Ask your Time Lord friend," he suggested. "He knows _exactly_ who I am. Of course, he would probably prefer me in _this_ form." He began glowing and his form shifted to that of a unicorn with very pale blue skin, pale gray hair, brown eyes, a black computer disc for a cutie mark, and he still had the Victorian clothing. "Is this better?"

"Hardly," Dr. Whooves growled, his eyes flashing with anger. "Don't go near that _thing_. He may look like a pony, but he's really a creature without form known as the Great Intelligence. How can you still be alive? The last time I saw you, you tried to wreck reality by entering my time stream, that should've torn you apart."

"Oh it _did_ tear me apart," the Great Intelligence confirmed, moving close and the Yeti formed a closed circle around the group. "And by rights I shouldn't even exist anymore, but a _friend_ of yours changed all that, and I got kicked out. I spent _centuries_ floating without form in limbo until I was able to regain enough of my strength and abilities to seek out revenge on _you_ , Doctor."

The Time Lord snorted. "You should've just stayed in limbo," he stated, doing his best to keep an eye on his enemy as he started to circle them. "Why come to the Pride Lands when you mostly like know that I've only been here a few times?"

"It wasn't my first choice," the Great Intelligence replied, easily walking around the group without slipping on the ice. "I'd intended to set my trap in Equestria, but the magic there has been keeping me out thanks in no small part to the Elements of Harmony. So, I ended up here by accident and found these caves under Pride Rock. True, I had to make some changes to make it more suitable, and when I detected your arrival during that incident with the Petalites, I knew that you would have to return. So, I set up this place to get the attention of your friends, and then _you_ , Doctor."

"What the heck is this guy talking about?" Timon wondered.

"I think he's saying that he set up the ice caves as a trap for the Doctor," Pumbaa guessed.

Timon snorted, not believing it for a second. "Yeah right."

"No, Pumbaa is right," Dr. Whooves agreed grimly. "The Great Intelligence knew I would be curious if something appeared where it didn't belong, and by coming down here, I set off the trap. But why trick that man into coming down here?"

"Somepony else gave him a map to find the meerkat and the warthog," said the Great Intelligence, "and when he ended up falling into one of my caves I saw it as an opportunity for myself. Now, enough talk, it's time to finish you all off once and for all. Yeti!"

Each of the Yeti raised a clawed paw that started to glow, creating the living webbing. Fearing the worst, Timon jumped into Pumbaa's forelegs and they hugged each other, positive that they were going to sleep forever, and Derpy cling to the Time Lord, fearing the same thing. "Doc, I'm glad that I got to travel with you."

"Same here, Derpy," Dr. Whooves agreed, hugging her back. "But our story won't end _today!_ " He activated his sonic screwdriver, which let out a wave of sound that affected the Yeti to the point that they started changing back into their human forms, and they were all confused, especially Culinary Quint. He then pointed the device upward, causing the ice to fall from the roof of the cave.

The Great Intelligence dove out of the way as the ice fell to the ground, creating a pile that lead up to the opening. "No!"

"Everypony – person – get out of here!" the Time Lord ordered and the humans began climbing up the ice to freedom. Pumbaa swung Timon onto his back, and he also ran up the ice. He looked around as the ice began melting and saw that the Great Intelligence was beginning to lose his physical form. "You've lost."

"One day, _Doctor_ ," the Great Intelligence growled as he slowly faded away. "One day I _will_ have my revenge!" And he disappeared completely.

Derpy quickly grabbed Dr. Whooves and flew upward, going through the opening, and out into the open sky. "We did it!"

"Yes, yes we did," Dr. Whooves agreed, glad that the Great Intelligence was defeated once again. _'And hopefully for good this time.'_

* * *

A/N: There is one more chapter, which Dede42 might post today, if not, then she will on Monday. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: GOING BACK HOME

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: A Jungle Adventure

A/N: Hey, guys, here's the final chapter to tide you all over until Monday! Later! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX: GOING BACK HOME**

After escaping the caves with Dr. Whooves sealing all access to them to be safe, and confirming that the humans that had been turned into Yeti had no memory of what had happen, not even Culinary Quint and he didn't even remember who'd given him the map that he'd been intending to use to find Timon and Pumbaa, and sent them on their way.

* * *

The group returned to the jungle, where Dr. Whooves and Derpy decided to go on the remaining virtual safari rides with Timon and Pumbaa, and despite going down waterfalls, falling off cliffs, and ending up in space, they all had a fun time after the madness of stopping the Great Intelligence.

* * *

"It was great seeing you both again," said Pumbaa, hugging Derpy. "I hope the next time you both come, it won't because there's trouble."

"Yeah, first the Petalites and now that Great Intelligence jerk," Timon agreed. "I've had enough alien attackers for a _long_ time."

Dr. Whooves chuckled. "I can't make any promises," he said with a smile, "but if we can visit without some sort of threat, it'll be worth it. Come along, Miss Derpy, let's check on the TARDIS." And they all went to where the time machine was waiting.

"Hey, it isn't stuck in the ground anymore," Pumbaa remarked.

"Yeah, how'd that happen?" Timon wondered.

"Oh, the ol' girl still has a few tricks in her," the Time Lord commented, smirking. "And since she's upright, that means that she's ready to go."

Derpy hugged Timon and Pumbaa again before following her friend into the TARDIS. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Timon and Pumbaa said together, waving until the time machine disappeared with the usual trumpeting sound. "So, what should we do, Pumbaa?"

Pumbaa thought for a moment and got an idea. "How about tying vines around our waists and jumping off the branches of the tallest tree we can find?" he suggested.

"Great idea," Timon agreed, and they hurried off to find some vines.

* * *

Unknown to them, the mysterious figure had been observing everything from the time machine, which had been disguised like a boulder so that no one, not even the animals, noticed. "Shame, and here I thought you would be victorious this time," the figure remarked and turned to face the Great Intelligence, who was back in his human Walter Simeon form.

"I came closer then either the Petalites or even the Zygons," Simeon retorted with a passable annoyed expression. "And we can't even count on the Zygons since they let the Doctor help them save their own world."

The figure snorted. "Well, the Doctor has _plenty_ of enemies we can reach out to, and so does his allies. Have no fear, my friend, the Doctor _will_ pay for what he did to _all_ of us."

* * *

In the TARDIS, Dr. Whooves was working the controls while Derpy was sitting in the chair. He noticed after several minutes had passed that the pegasus hadn't said anything, and he turned to her. "Derpy? Are you all right?" he inquired.

"I was thinking of what the Great Whatever said down in the caves," Derpy said finally, looking at him with her lava lamp eyes. "You said that he tried to wreck reality within your own time stream and that a friend entered your time stream to save you. What did he mean by that?"

The Time Lord sighed and sat next to her, putting a foreleg around her shoulders. "Some time ago, after I _changed_ , the Great Intelligence kidnapped some friends of my and took them to a place where I wasn't suppose to go since it would cause trouble for myself, but I went anyway with another friend named Clara, and he managed to gain access to my own tomb."

"Your tomb?" Derpy repeated. "You mean…?"

"Yes, we all have one," Dr. Whooves confirmed. "Anyhow, my contains a means to entering my own time stream, and he did enter it, even if it meant destroying himself in order to turn every one of my victories into failures. Clara, another friend of my, went in after him, and she was able to repair the damage he caused. I was able to get her out, and apparently because of her actions, the Great Intelligence survived as well."

"What happen to Clara?" Derpy asked, concerned for him.

"Clara moved on with her life," the Time Lord answered. "She's teaching at a school in Canterlot these days."

"Oh, well, I don't plan on leaving you for _anything_ ," Derpy promised, hugging him tightly. "Where are we going next, Doc?"

Dr. Whooves chuckled. "Home actually, I still need to get that dog-creature that we found in Rarity's shop back where he belongs, and you need to get back to your own job," he reminded his friend, hopping off the chair to go back to the console.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter. See you all Monday. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


End file.
